


The King and his Knight

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, Gen, Knight(s) of Hell, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean at his side and his return to old habits, Sam finds an alternate way to close the Gates of Hell - from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching S09E16 - Blade Runners as a possible (but unlikely) result of the effects of the First Blade on Dean and Sam's comments about using the Blade on Crowley.
> 
> I might turn this into the start of a collection of related one-shots/timestamps, but I've got a lot of half-finished pieces that I'm trying to get done, so I'll see what people think about this one before committing myself...

Sam smirked as Crowley lit up from the inside before dropping dead. He paused for a moment to triumphantly kick the corpse of the former King of Hell before heading across the warehouse to where his brother was engaged in the last moments of his battle against Abaddon. He grinned as he watched Dean slash at the Knight with the First Blade

“Need any help?”

Dean growled at him before swinging around, decapitating the penultimate member of the old guard of the Knights of Hell. His eyes darkened for a moment before he smirked and slightly inclined his head,

“Would it be cliché to say _the King is dead, long live the King_?”

Sam chuckled, his brother’s sarcasm had only increased once he’d gotten hold of the emotions the Blade caused him. Being fair, Sam liked the new Dean – the added darkness suited him and his acceptance of Sam’s return to drinking demon blood meant that the younger Winchester’s plan was accepted with much less hostility than he had foreseen. He grinned,

“Haven’t taken the throne yet, Dean.”

His brother chuckled,

“Just a technicality, _my King_ , seeing that there’s nobody who can stand against you.”

Sam eyed the blood-soaked blade clenched in his brother’s hand,

“Technically, you could.” He paused, “And this _my King_ stuff had better not last.”

Dean chuckled,

“Yeah, I _could_ , but I’d never be able to hold your throne, _my Lord_.”

Sam rolled his eyes,

“ _Dean._ ”

His brother smirked,

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, _Boy King_?”

“That.”

Dean grinned,

“What, it bothers you when I call you by your titles, _Prince of Darkness_?”

Sam rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth,

“ _Yes_.”

“Okay then, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled, before letting his voice become serious,

“You sure you don’t want to rule alongside?”

Dean shook his head,

“You trying to palm off your new duties _already_?” He chuckled, “Nah, I’m happier being your right hand – make some of those bastards think twice about trying to replace you.”

Sam shrugged,

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

Dean smirked again,

“What?” He paused, “Oh, the whole _let my little brother become King of Hell_ thing?” Another pause, “Yeah, I’m good. Besides, I’d rather be a Knight to you than to one of those two dicks. I’m your brother Sam, I’m supposed to protect _you_ , this way it’s just a bit more exciting and we get to make sure nobody gets out of the pit unless we _want_ them to.”

Sam smirked as his eyes flickered with golden streaks for a second,

“What better way to close the gates than from the inside?”

Dean nodded,

“What’s the saying? Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven. We’ve _seen_ Heaven, Sammy, and it’s shit – better us be together and keep the damned in line.”

They headed out of the warehouse and towards the Impala. Sam shrugged,

“Cas’ll be disappointed.”

Dean shrugged,

“Let him be. If he’s good we might give him his wings back.”

Sam frowned before glancing across at his brother,

“What you saying?”

Dean chuckled,

“Sammy, you’re the fucking _King of Hell_ and we owe Metatron a serious beat down. I’m pretty sure we’ll find a way to give it to him. Then we can get those dicks back where they belong.”

“That works.”

Dean nodded,

“Course it does – all my plans are brilliant.” He stopped in front of the Impala, stroking it, “Come on baby, what you say we go on one last journey?”

Sam coughed,

“Two.”

“What?”

“Got something to do before we head to Wyoming, Dean. Remember?”

The was a pause before Dean nodded,

“Cain.”

“You good with it?”

Dean shrugged,

“Not as though anyone else can take him down, and I _did_ promise.”

Sam grinned,

“That you did.” He smirked, “Although if you didn’t want to, I hear you’ve got a little swing with the new King of Hell, so the whole sin thing is no problem.”

“That I do, but we owe him.” He swung himself into the driver’s seat before glancing at his brother “You coming, bitch?”

Sam chuckled before climbing in the other side,

“Course I am, you’re my ride to Hell, jerk.”


End file.
